


Leave Me Tongue-Tied

by salvadore



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony marathons Sebastian's body of work and comes to conclusion that Sebastian kisses <i>a lot</i> of boys. And that, maybe, he wants to kiss Sebastian too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Tongue-Tied

Anthony appreciates having Sebastian at his side for the publicity tours. Even on the worst days, when the jet-lag is getting to him and smiling is a little bit forced no matter how happy he is to be there, Sebastian manages to make him laugh.

It's usually in an unintentional way, like how his eyebrows furrow and he frowns when he's trying to think up a serious answer to one of the many ridiculous questions they get everyday. Bottom-line: Sebastian makes everything easier. And that makes Anthony wish they'd had more time on set together, more scenes to film, more interaction. Though, he can admit there would be hundreds of ruined takes being edited for the gag reel had that happened. No way would he have been able to see Sebastian in that make-up and not crack up. 

And, maybe, it's developing into a bit of a crush. However much of that is the comfort of a co-worker who makes him laugh being twisted into something more than it is, and however much is it is the result of Sebastian's existence – Anthony would dare anyone not to fall just a little bit in love with the man – he isn't sure. He isn't really prepared to dissect it. He's too tired most of them time to trust his brain to make good decisions. There's too much exhaustion and too much stress of being the Falcon to muddle up something with a guy he's, hopefully, going to have to work with a few more times.

Anthony had just thought to chalk it up to a friendship thing; his sister is the first one to bring the word “crush” into the conversation. They're long-distance marathon-ing Kings through less than approved means and Sebastian looks like he's about to cry. It's kind of unfair.

“In that case, I must have a crush on Chris,” Anthony says, arguing the logic behind his sister calling his affection for Sebastian straying into bromantic and boy-crush realms.

“You and everyone else,” his sister quips. She'd been sure to tease that she was eating junk-food, which Anthony's trainer has him sworn off of, which is another unfair thing in his life since he isn't filming anymore. The crunch of chips across the line maybe makes his stomach rumble loud enough for his sister to laugh. 

“When does he kiss that short guy again,” Anthony grumbles, changing the subject to no less dangerous territory. At least this avenue doesn't result in him raiding the mini-bar.

“If you just want to watch your co-star making-out with other guys we should switch over to Political Animals.” She is laughing at him before Anthony can even protest. The co-star part, or any of the other inaccuracies of what she's said. She tells him to crack open the Hagen-Dazs like a big-boy and prepare for more almost-crying. All of which has him laughing, chest deep and feeling less like he's in a hotel room and not at home, on his own couch, calling his sister. 

He stays up after his sister calls it a night and watches Political Animals a little envious even slightly jealous, which isn't usually him. And he knows it's not watching Sebastian, who is a great actor – he didn't need a movie marathon to tell him that – but there's the guy in episode one who throws Sebastian's character on the couch. He's mostly serious, not playful like Anthony would be. 

It's that thought, while he's getting a water bottle from the mini-fridge, that makes his brain skip and reboot. It end the impromptu movie night, and has him shaking his head at himself as well as sending himself to bed.

Except, he spends a lot of time lying awake thinking about what kissing Sebastian would be like. What faces he would make when he's being kissed for real and not because there's a camera and a pay-check behind it all. 

And, maybe, Anthony thinks about what Sebastian would think of his mustache. Past girlfriends have hated the mustache rash, but something tells Anthony that Sebastian wouldn't necessarily mind. Maybe he would just shrug noncommittally and Anthony could kiss him until he laughed. 

Anthony falls asleep smiling, thinking to himself that it's all a little dumb and lovesick, but totally okay with that. Weirded out as he should, and likely at a later time will, be. In fact, he's still smiling the next morning, refraining from whistling as he heads through the studio he's been brought to toward the green room he's been given when he comes across a door with a paper sign with Sebastian's name on it. The door is slightly ajar and it only takes a second for Anthony to decide to barge in. Except he does it quietly when a quick peek reveals a sleeping Sebastian. 

Hands clasped over his stomach and slumped down on the tiny couch the room has been provided, Sebastian looks tired. As tired as Anthony feels. So Anthony doesn't do anything or say anything to rouse the guy. Except sit next to him on the surprisingly uncomfortable couch with one of the magazines some intern made sure to supply the room with and waits until someone comes to get them. 

When it happens, a producer with a headset on, Anthony makes sure Sebastian isn't startled awake. He smiles at the producer and promises to get the guy up and meet on the sound stage in a moment. 

It's not really his fault that the first thing that comes to his mind is to kiss Sebastian to wake him up. But he's an adult, and not really in the mood to get punched if the idea turns out half-as-bad as he thinks it could. So, instead, he nudges Sebastien with his shoulder, shaking him just enough that Sebastian's hands slip from their position on his stomach as he startles awake, mouth closing on a soft snore and eyes slipping open. 

He looks soft when he first wakes up. The thought makes Anthony chuckle to himself. 

“Wake up, sleeping beauty. We've got a job to do,” Anthony says, voice quiet as he displays a big grin and, in a friendly gesture, grasps Sebastian's shoulder and gives it a squeeze before using him as leverage to stand up. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem,” he says. Before, with a moment of thought and a small gesture of early embarrassment in the form of scratching the back of his head, Anthony bends at the waist and catches Sebastian in a kiss. Nothing graphic, just the sort of small pressure you might get if you're part of a family that kisses on the lips in greeting. Easily mistaken for platonic, though Anthony doesn't mean it that way. 

When he stands upright, Sebastian is blinking at him, doing that furrowed-brow, frowning thing, that Anthony likes to think translate to deep thought and confusion, instead of something negative. He doesn't wait for Sebastian to elaborate on the expression though. Just grins some more. 

“Alright, let's hustle, man,” he says, turning to head out the door. 

He hears Sebastian murmur a soft, “Huh,” as he slowly moves to catch-up. They don't talk about it, and Sebastian doesn't act weird during the interview. 

They do nudge shoulders and laugh at each other like they always do. The word “crush” running through Anthony's mind while Sebastian names his penis to the exasperation of at least one of the directors, and Anthony comes to the conclusion that it's not such a bad definition for whatever it is between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I just written? This is on par with the Timberlake/Samberg nonsense I wrote forever ago. Can I blame this on the boys and on The Black Keys? Because I think I will :3
> 
> P.S. Very little logistics in regards to where the interviews have taken place was actually put into this, obviously.  
> 


End file.
